Big Changes
by mobaugh
Summary: I'm not to good with summaries so please just read and review. This is my first ever fanfiction. Thanks
1. Molly

"So," Miley said uncomfortably.

"So, you're Dad's told me a lot about you," said the blode girl,MIley's Dad had brought over to meet them.

"Oh, really," Miley had said a bit of nervousnessin her voice. She hated it when people said that because she was always afraid they knew about her being the Pop Superstart Hannah Montana. "Like what?"

"He said you love writing songs," the girl, whose name was Veronica, said scooting closer to Miley.

"Oh, yeah," Miley said flipping her curly brown hair over her shoulder.

"Could I hear one?" Veronica asked.

"Um, actually I don't like singing in front of people," Miley lied. After all she only sang in front of thousands of people a week because she was Hannah Montana. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. My daughter Molly likes to write stories, but she refuses to let anyone read them." Veronica laughed scotting closer still to Miley.

"Oh, you have a daughter?" Miley asked depreate to change the subject.

"Yes, she's about you age I think." Veronica said. "You're about 13, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what's she look like," Miley asked glad that the conversation wasn't on her anymore.

"Well, she actually looks like you, but she has straight brunette hair with red and blonde highlights. She has greenish eyes, sometimes they change color. I think she's about you height." Veronica said digging through her purse and finally finding a picture of a girl on a stage playing a guitar and singing into a microphone, who MIley suspected was Molly, in a blue mini-skirt, with a brown cami and a white jacket over it.

_Oh my God, she is so pretty. _Miley thought sighing. "She plays the guitar? That's cool."

'Yeah, this is her back home in Oregon. It was at her school talent show. She got 1st place." Veronica said smiling happy that MIley was actually talking to her. "She loves singing, mostly Hannah Montana songs. She loves her."

"Oh really, Hannah Montana is pretty cool." Miley said with a slight smile.

"Everyone seems to think so," Veronica said placing Molly's photo back in her purse.

"What are you two talking about?" Robby asked walking in.

"Molly," Veronica said. "And Hannah Montana."

"Really," Robby said glancing at Miley with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, Daddy, Molly likes Hannah Montana also," Miley said answering his question. "Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah," Robby sighed sitting down in the chair by the couch which the two girls were sitting on.

Then, they heard a car door shut, and up the sidewalk came Molly.

"Come on in Baby Cakes," Veronica yelled.

"Mom," Molly whined.

"Darling," Veronica said. "This is Robby, as you already know, and _this _is Miley."

'Hi," Miley said waving.

"NIce to meet you," MOlly said nodding her head slightly.

"Miles, why don't you show Molly your room," Robby said.

"Ok, Daddy," Miley said standing up and walking toward the stairs with Molly behind her.

"So this is your room?" Molly asked sitting down on MIley's bed. "Mine doesn't look anything like this."

"Yeah, maybe I could come over sometime and I could see yours." Miley said turning on her radio.

"Hannah Montana! I love her, could you please turn it up?" Molly said when Just Like You came over the radio.

"Sure," Miley said turning her back so Molly couldn't see her smile.

"You know what," Molly said.

"What," Miley asked sitting down by her computer.

"If you died your hair blonde and straightened it, you'd look a lot like Hannah," Molly answered.

"Really," Miley said in her oh my gosh voice.

"Yeah," Molly said. "Wouldn't that be funny. Us walking down the street and people mobbing you for autographs."

"Yeah, I can't really imagine that." Miley said as Lily signed on to yahoo.

_Cheerskater: hey miley what up_

_Pop-Princess: nothing much lily my dad's girlfriend and daughter are over_

_Cheerskater: NO WAY _

_Pop-Princess: yes way so i think i should go._

_Pop-Princess: lata lil_

_Cheerskater: lata girl_

_Cheerskater: lyl_

_Pop-Princess:same here_

_Pop-Princess:bye_

_Cheerskater: bye_

"Who was that?" Molly asked.

"Oh just my friend, Lily," MIley said turning back to Molly.

"Oh, you could've talked to her I wouldn't mind," Molly said. "So you have yahoo?"

"Yeah, pop dash princess at yahoo dot com," Miley answered. "You?"

"Singing underscore babe underscore 11," Molly said. "You can add me if you want. I don't have that many people on mine. Most of the peopel are from oregon."

"Ok," Miley said adding her. "You're now one of my friends. If you want I can sign out adn you can sign in. I could even give you some of my firends' e-mails."

"Cool," Moly said signing in on her name. "Accept. Okay so what are you friends' e-mails?"

"Lily's is Cheer underscore skater at yahoo dot com, and Oliver's is smokin dash oken at yahoo dot com." Miley said as Molly added Lily and Oliver.

"Molly! Tiem to go home! If you want Robby said you could come over tomarrow around noon and you and MIley can go to the beach." Veroinica yelled from downstairs.

"Coming! Hey, stay online. I'm gonna get on when I get home." Molly said runnign out of the room. "Bye, Miley!"

"Bye," Miley yelled signing back onto her name."Molly's pretty cool."


	2. Wow

That night Miley and Molly talked until 3 in the morning.

_Singingbabe11: i guess i should go_

_Singingbabe11: its like 3_

_Pop-Princess: ok see you tomarrow _

_Singingbabe11: ok night miley_

_Pop-Princess: night_

"Miley, baby, get up," Robby said gently shaking a sleeping Miley. "Sweetie, Molly's here."

"Ok," Miley said her eyes fluttering open. "I'm up."

"Hey Miley," Molly said sitting on Miley's bed while she got dressed. "I didn't want to get up either. Maybe we shouldn't talk so late from now on."

"Yeah," Miley laughed. "Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"Yep-er-ino, got it on right now," Molly laughed.

"Oh my god, Molly, who says yep-er-ino?" Miley said pulling her shirt over her blue and green two-piece.

"I do," Molly said throwing a pillow at Miley. "Come on, let's go."

"Coming," Miley said begining to run. "Race ya."

"Miley! Over here," yelled Lily from Ricos.

"Hey you guys this is Molly. Molly this is like only my best friends in the world, Lily and Oliver," Miley said sitting down.

"Hey," Lily said. "I think you added me last night on yahoo and we talked for a while."

"Yeah." Molly said siting down by Miley.

"Hey Molly," Oliver said acting like he was cool.

"Oliver quite hitting on Molly," Miley laughed.

"What!" squeked Molly wide-eyed.

"I was so not hitting on you. I promise." Oliver said ina panicy voice.

"Oliver, it's ok." Miley laughed again.

"Yeah, it's ok." Molly said looking away.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Lily asked finishing her strawberry banana milkshake.

"Pretty much nothing," Miley said. "You guys wanna hang out with us? Is that ok, Molly?"

"Yeah, I don't care," Molly said glancing at Oliver and noticing he was staring at her.

"Cool," Miley said. "How about some swimming!"

"Awesome," Lily said running toward the water. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Molly yelled chasing after Miley and Lily.

Molly, Miley, and Lily splashed each other for about 2 hours while Oliver watched. Then they all went to the mall.

"Oh my gosh, Miley, you HAVE to try this skirt on. It looks just like the one Hannah Montana wore in her Who Says music Video." Molly squeled.

"It's ok, why don't you try it on," Miley said. "I bet it'd look kay-ute on you!"

"Seriously," Molly asked grabbing it off of the clothes rack.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Right Oliver."

"Sure," Oliver answered, not sure what he was answering.

"Fine, I'll try it on." Molly said closing the dressing room door behind her.

"Oh my God!" Miley said as Molly walked out of the dressing room.

"I knew it'd look bad," Molly said turning to go back into the dressing room.

"No no no no no," Lily said grabbing Molly's arm. "She means oh my God you're a freaking babe!"

"Yeah right," Molly said sceptically (sorry if this is spelled wrong).

"Mo," Miley said using a nickname that her and Lily had been using all day. "Look in the mirror."

"Wow," Molly sighed.

"Told you," Lily and Miley said simotaniously (not sure if that's spelled right).

"You should buy it," Miley said turning Molly around for a full look.

"I don't have any money," Molly said glancing at the floor.

"Hey, it's ok," Lily said wrapping her arm around Molly's shoulder. "Welcome to the Bank of Miley adn Lily."

"Are you guys sure." Molly asked. "I mean I don't need it."

"Trust us, Mo," Lily said gently pushing her back into the dressing room. "You need it."

After they got done at the mall, it was about 8 and time for everyone to go home. Molly and Miley were the first to be dropped off. As they walked through the door they saw Robby and Veronica practically making out.

"Oh my God," Miley said pushing everyone back out the door.

"That was so gross!" Lily yelled at her house, they had already dropped Oliver off at his house.

"Uh-huh," Molly said, even though she had seen the same thing all the time since her parents got divorced and her dad moved to Virginia.

"You don't seem to shocked." Lily said.

"Well, it wasn't anything new to me," Molly answered matter-of-factly.

"What," Miley practically screamed. "You mean your mom does that all the time!"

"Yeah, I mean this was the first time I saw her makin gout with Robby, but I've seen it plenty of times with all of her ex-boyfriends." Molly said acting like it wasn't a big deal, even though it was tearing her up inside.

"Oh, that's sucks," Miley said.

"Yeah, I haven't even seen my own two parents even get close to making out. And they're married still." Lily said as the phone downstairs rang.

"Lily, it's for Miley and Molly," said Lily's mom from outside the bedroom door.

"Thanks, Mom," Lily said as Miley picked up the phone in Lily's room.

"Hello? Oh, hey Daddy. Yeah, Lily said it was alright if we stayed the night. Her parents said we could. Molly can too right? Ok. Love you Daddy. Bye." Miley said into the reciever. "We can stay the night, Molly too."

"Cool." Lily said.

"Yeah, this is like the first sleepover I've been to in like forever." Molly said.

"Well, get ready fro a partay!" Lily yelled cranking up her sterio.


End file.
